Unexpected Changes: An out of body Experience
by cpbcats
Summary: This is a story about Tsukune from Rosario Vampire switching bodies with Kietaro from Love Hina. What will happen. Will anyone find out. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

[I do not own any characters for Love Hina or Rosario+Vampire they belong to their owners at the companies that produced them and conceived the ideas for them and yes this is a crossover if you don't like crossovers you're not forced to read this at all] {This is my first fan fiction enjoy ill try and make a good story and I am open to all criticism}

Tsukune just woke moments ago. He was in pain from where he was hit the other day. Tsukune thinks to himself 'god that hurt yesterday but I'll get better' to him it felt like it was going to be a normal day. Moka drinking his blood, Mizore stalking him, Kurumu trying to seduce him, and Yukari trying to get Moka and him in a romantic love triangle. Maybe an attack like yesterday and inner Moka will come out as Kokoa tries to steal Moka's rosary and there was always them fighting over him. He didn't want all the attention but they liked him. The only problem is he liked Moka. Tsukune got up and got ready for the day thinking 'oh Moka you're so beautiful I wish we could have a moment to ourselves for once.' he exited the dorm and made his way to yokai academy the school for monsters. Everyone at this school was a monster except for him. Moka was a vampire, Mizore a snow fairy, Kurumu a succubus, Yukari a witch, Ruby a witch, and Kokoa a vampire. He was a ghoul but still technically human. Someone then yelled from behind "Tsukune!" he looked back to see Moka running up to him. When she caught up they started to walk to school together when Moka said "hey Tsukune do you think I could..." she looked at him and Tsukune said "ok here" he tilted his head and exposes his neck. Moka "thank you Tsukune!" she sinks her fangs into his neck and drinks his blood while Tsukune thinks 'well this is going as I thought so far wait if it goes like it should then in a few minutes Kurumu will… they suddenly hear another voice yell "Tsukune!" that's all he heard before two giant breasts were shoved in his face Tsukune thinks 'Kurumu just as usual' Kurumu says "yahahoo hey Tsukune miss me" Tsukune responds with a muffled voice "aaah suffocating cant breath" Kurumu is then hit with an ice kunai to the forehead and forced off Tsukune. A voice says "hands off my Tsukune" Tsukune thinks' just in time I thought I was done for' Mizore and Kurumu start fighting over Tsukune as he holds up three fingers and counts down to zero and right at that moment washtubs fall on the arguing girls heads as if on que. A little girl voice says "no they're both mine you two can't have them" Kurumu retorts with "back off Yukari your to flat chested for Tsukune" Yukari "no I'm not I'm perfect for him bazooka girl" Kurumu "why you little brat" they start arguing as Tsukune thinks 'just like everyday' he sighs and says "I think I'll go ahead and head to class ok guys" they don't hear him as he walks away. As he reaches the classroom his teacher was setting up for class when she noticed him " why are you hear so early" Tsukune says "to tell you the truth I'm not feeling to good is it ok it you just send me the work to do" "sure I'll have Moka bring it to you" Tsukune thanks her and leaves. Moments later the class is filled and Moka and the girls notice that Tsukune is gone. As they worry Moka notices a note in Tsukune chair. She picks it up and reads it so the others don't notice. The note reads: Dear Moka, after homeroom meet me at the usual spot I want to talk with you -Tsukune. Moka thinks to herself 'I wonder what Tsukune wants to talk about'. After homeroom Moka went to the usual spot which was up on the room. There she saw Tsukune sitting near the railing looking out in the distance. She walks over and sits next to him saying "hey Tsukune we were worried about you why weren't you in class?" "to tell you the truth I just wanted to talk to you alone" Moka blushes and says "Tsukune" Then Tsukune says "Moka" "Tsukune" "Moka" as they continue their faces get closer and closer together and their lips are almost touching.


	2. Chapter 2

Keitaro had just eaten breakfast and was walking around looking for the other tenants of the dorm. For some reason he couldn't find any of them. He walks back to his room and picks up his notebook to start studying. He thinks to himself 'where is everyone' he sighs and looks at his calendar then his watch. He says to himself "I wonder if they forgot what today is" It was his birthday today. He got up and walked to the hot springs thinking 'well no one's here so ill use the actual springs for once.' he walks into the springs and relaxes as he sits in the water. He lays back and he's barely visible in the water. As the door slides open Kietaro doesn't notice and Naru walks in wearing nothing. She sits in the water and says "ahhh just what I needed today a warm bath after going to the store with everyone else hmm wonder where Keitaro is" as she says these things Keitaro notices her and quickly goes under water and thinks' damn I thought they weren't here ok just got to sneak out of here' he starts swimming away and comes face to face with one of Su's mecha-tama. He stays completely still as it trains its gun on him. He then quickly jumps up above water and is now face to face with Naru along with the other girls beginning to enter the hot springs. Naru looks at him angrily and kicks him through the spring's entrance. He gets up and runs as he is chased by Su on a mecha-tama Motoko with her sword Mitsune with a bottle Naru with her fists and Shinobu starts to run away crying. Naru screams "Keitaro you perverted idiot!" and Motoko says "Keitaro you made Shinobu cry again we'll kill you!" They keep chasing him through the dorm until they reach the roof. Keitaro is cornered and is on his knees saying "I'm sorry it was an accident I was just trying to relax!" Motoko has her sword at his neck and asks "why were you in the hot springs anyway you're not allowed in there!" Keitaro replies with "I thought you guys were gone and was just going to relax in the actual hot spring instead of the barrel" Naru walks up and punches him off the roof and screams "you idiot stay out of the hot spring!" as he's punched off mecha-tama bombards him with missiles. After he returns to his room he thinks 'god so they really did forget' He gets a few band aids and puts them on his cuts. He goes outside getting hatred looks as he passes everyone. After he leaves he goes to town to get a small cake for himself. Back at the dorm Naru thinks to herself 'I guess I'm the only one who remembered after all I wish I had been a little nicer to him' she walks to Motoko's room and knocks. The door opens with Motoko wielding her sword in one hand from training. "Yes" Naru says "I have a question to ask you. Do you know if something special happens today? Motoko says back "no it's just a normal day today..." Naru walks off before she finishes and thinks 'why are they so inconsiderate of him?' Keitaro enters the dorm with the cake in a bag and starts to walk to his room. Su tackles him and says "what's in the bag you perverted idiot" Keitaro says back "something I bought for me" Su says "don't be an inconsiderate person Keitaro share!" she starts tugging on the bag as she tries to steal it from him. The commotion brings Motoko into the room "Alright what's going on in here!" she looks at Keitaro and says "Keitaro haven't you gotten in enough trouble today." He lets go of the bag as everyone else except for Naru come in and he yells "all of you just leave me alone today!" he walks past everyone and up to his room with them looking shocked. Mitsune says "What's up with him today. Hey what's in the bag?" Motoko replies "Keitaro brought it home with him he said it was for himself. let's see what's in it." they open the bag and open it to see a smashed cake with the words 'happy birthday' on it and Motoko says "guys we really screwed up this time" Keitaro walks up to the roof instead of his room so he can hopefully be alone. He sits at the railing staring out as the sun starts to set. He sighs and says to himself "well this is officially the worst birthday ever" a voice from behind says "well anything I can do to make it better. he looks behind him to see Naru walking to him and sitting next to him and she says "I'm sorry for hitting you earlier are you ok" Keitaro replies" it's ok did you remember or did you hear me say it?" she says back" I remembered no one else did." she suddenly takes his glasses "Naru give those back!" she runs around the roof with him chasing her for his glasses. He trips and falls and he accidentally tackles her to the ground. He says "give those back" she replies 'l-let me go and I will" "j-just give them back" "s-stop your too close" "b-but my glasses" as this goes on their faces get closer "y-your to close Keitaro" "n-no you're the one that's to close Naru" They continue and their lips are right at each other's almost touching.


End file.
